El nuevo reinado
by Romi Drachen Vi Britannia
Summary: Cuando tomamos deciciones tenemos que tomar en cuenta las reacciones que estas provoquen.NO SLASH!


El día había llegado, los preparativos estaban hechos, los invitados llegaban con sus mejores ropas y el enorme salón adornado resplandecía majestuosamente con una luz dorada que bañaba todo y le daba un aire divino a lo que se encontraba en el lugar...era casi igual a aquella vez, pensó mientras espiaba por una pequeña rendija que dejaba la puerta por donde saldría el heredero al trono para ser coronado.

Un enorme nudo se le formo en la garganta al recordar al último que había desfilado por ahí entre ovaciones, miradas de orgullo y gritos de alegría, se obligo a tranquilizarse antes de terminar hecho un mar de lagrimas cual damisela dejada, hacia poco mas de 20 años el causante de que aquella fiesta terminara en caos, había sido él con toda esa porquería de vengarse y ser rey había terminado por retorcer todo jodiendole la vida a él y a todo ser que había considerado importante en algún momento, si tan solo le hubiese hecho caso a su hermano las cosas no estarían así y tal vez solo, tal vez el destino se hubiese desviado por otro camino pero de nada serbia ya lamentarse y lo único que importaba era que estaba ahí apoyando, no intentando destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

-¿Han llegado todos?- pregunto una profunda voz a sus espaldas

-No

-¿Y hay mucha gente?-

Loki dibujo una media sonrisa encogió los hombros y se limito a contestar

-Define "mucha"

Un seco exhalar le hizo entender que su broma había sido acertada, pero después tendría mas tiempo para jugar.

-Lo mejor será...-no pudo terminar la frase cuando el muchacho de unos 25 años le interrumpió.

-Iré por su majestad-

Loki calmo la frustración que amenazaba con salir en forma de tic, presionando su tabique nasal con sus dedos y contando hasta mil para tranquilizarse...ese muchacho le estresaba a niveles inimaginables, si no fuese porque estaba con _ella_ probablemente el pobre guerrero seria el principal blanco de sus bromas, suspiro una vez más , fue cuando a lo lejos escucho un suave repiqueteo, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro ahí venia la razón de su milagrosa recuperación como la había descrito Frigga y aunque él lo negaba siempre, sabía que era verdad...aun recordaba como esa pequeña había llegado a su lado.

Habían pasado años desde su último ataque a decir verdad todo eso de conquistar Midgar le tenía hastiado así que se había retirado a una pequeña cabaña en lo profundo de un bosque, hasta el día que Víctor Von Doom se había aparecido en su puerta con algo entre brazos.

-Creo que lo más correcto sería que se quedara contigo- había dicho el magnate con sorna.

Loki alzo una ceja y recibió un pequeño bulto en sus brazos inmediatamente lo que estaba cubierto por las mantas comenzó a moverse al removerlas cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de una bebé

-No me digas, ¿tan difícil encontrar niñera?-eso de ser el dios de las travesuras se le daba tan natural como respirar.

-Para nada...esa criatura no es mía- la voz del doctor se volvió gélida y cortante-¿acaso no reconoces a tu propia sangre?

Su cerebro reacciono con violencia, inmediatamente bajo la mirada, para encontrarse con unos zafiros relucientes iguales a los de su hermano, el cabello del mismo marrón achocolatado de esa mortal, sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos y tomo el control de sí mismo.

-¿Y sus padres?, No me digas ¿ahora Thor se desentiende de sus bastardos?-

-No conscientemente, créeme para tener a la niña tuve que arrancarla del frio cadáver de su madre y deshaserme de tu molesto hermano, alégrate te hice un favor. Como sea después de esto los vengadores querrán hacer justicia a su nombre, así que adiós-

Y después ¿que? quiso preguntar el dios de las mentiras veía desaparecer al magnate entre las sombras; nada se le venía en mente, lo único… lo único que quería era salir de ahí, regresar a Asgard...pedir perdón como tantas veces su subconsciente le había gritado que lo hiciera, sabía que Thor le perdonaría sin ninguna reserva, ese era su puerto seguro al cual regresar cuando la obscuridad se ceñía a su alrededor y ya no era capaz de mantener cordura. Sabia como lo recibirían en Asgard pero un extraño sentimiento lo sobrecogió, ella no tenía la culpa su sobrinita no tenía la culpa no podía condenarla a una vida de miseria, a si que tomo una decisión.

Tomo ala pequeña le arropo bien y se dirigió a una planicie cercana a la cabaña, tenía la impresión que el Guardia del Bifröst, Heimdal estaría al corriente de todo, como lo supuso el puente arcoíris se abrió succionándolos hasta el hogar de los dioses pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo ya le tenían arrodillado con los filos de espadas y lanzas amenazando cortar su cuello. Sin perder el frio temple que siempre le caracterizo Loki pidió audiencia con el padre de todos inmediatamente se la negaron pero cuando El Guardián intervino a su favor inmediatamente fue transportado al palacio de Odín, en cuanto llego el desconcierto y la tristeza se sembraron en el ambiente al saber de la perdida de Thor, en cuanto la historia se centro en la pequeña que traía en brazos Frigga corrió hacia él y tomo a su nieta entre los suyos mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-podemos esperar- fueron las palabras del padre de todo al derramar una lagrima por su hijo caído, entonces su atención se centro en el prisionero- ¿y tú que quieres?

-solo una cosa...déjame volver pagare la condena que sea- hablo con voz segura Loki.

7 años de cárcel y 3 de servicio comunitario había sido la pena (no justa para muchos) del príncipe de las tinieblas, pero después de eso muchos le comenzaron a mirar mejor, impartía clases de magia para ganarse la vida...y como pago a la sociedad, solo acudían a él aquellos que tenían talento, hasta que doce años después de su retorno, Odín se hiso presente. Aquel día el viejo sonreirá de una forma especial, cosa que no dejaba ver nada bueno al menos para él.

-Aceptaras una nueva alumna-le ordeno aun sonriente.

-Por supuesto su alteza, si usted lo desea-respondió el haciendo una caravana-y si no es mucha indiscreción podría saber ¿quién es?-Y entonces antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo una voz irrumpió en el lugar.

- ¿Y este me va a enseñar?- escupió una mocosa desde el umbral de su salón, Loki por instinto mando una mirada envenenada a cualquiera que osara decir eso, fue cuando descubrió _esa _sonrisa bobalicona tan característica de cierto dios.

-Thrud, compostura- regaño Odín a la niña, ella solo bufo-

-Lo lamento abuelo solo me deje llevar-

El maestro abrió los ojos como platos ante esa revelación, pero claro como no se había dado cuenta, su cabello achocolatado amarrado en una coleta distraída, sus ojos de un azul imposible y probablemente lo que más delataba su identidad el mazo que colgaba del cinturón de su falda.

- Princesa es un honor-

-Gracias, Maestro Loki por tomarme como su aprendiz- dijo la señorita de 12 años con total humildad al parecer Frigga la había tomado bajo su tutela también, pero sus ropas eran diferentes nada parecido a lo que una princesa asgardiana debería usar parecían mas las de una...

-Veo que has conocido a mi linda pupila-ahora entendía ese primer desplante

-Lady Sif, pero que sorpresa, a si que he de suponer que la princesa tiene aptitudes guerreras-la mujer se encogió de hombros.

-Es más que eso...una magnifica guerrera igual a su padre-murmuro con voz dolida, aun no lo había superado y claro le culpaba a él. Poco después se dio cuenta de que en realidad la chica era un prodigio, aptitudes mágicas sorprendentes, una guerrera incansable y destacaba en sus clases con Frigga, la digna hija de su hermano.

Tres años después de estar bajo rigurosas clases Thrud demostró ser digna del trono un a sus escasos 15 años, fue propuesta para ser coronada, claro que Odín quería confirmarlo antes de ceder el reinado de Asgard así que cito a todos sus maestros. Ese día Loki fue el último en ser interrogado, cuando le llamaron a la reunión tenía bien en claro que su alumna estaba lista, bella, inteligente y humilde. Fue cuando la vio daba vueltas nerviosa por el pasillo llevaba un hermoso vestido dorado mas a el estilo de Frigga que a su propio gusto el cabello recogido impecablemente y jugaba con su collar.

-¿está bien su majestad?- Pregunto sobresaltando a la chica cosa rara en ella.

-Esteee...si solo estoy un poco nerviosa-se confesó con el hombre con el que tenia mas contacto además de Odín- de verdad ¿estoy lista Maestro?-Loki se quedo mudo, esa mujer que irradiaba seguridad, a la que había visto más de una vez dar órdenes dignas de una reina y que le corregía cada vez que tenia oportunidad… dudaba, no, dudaba de sí misma-digo que tal si lo hago mal y si...defraudo a mis abuelos, mas importante al pueblo, o a...mis padres-sus ojos se llenaron de temor- Yo no quiero que eso pase- su voz se quebró.

-Thrud yo...-quería decirle algo por insignificante que fuera.

-Señor le esperan- le solicito un guardia.

El suspiro acaricio el brazo de su sobrina y le sonrió, dio la media vuelta seguro de lo que haría, por un momento sus pensamientos se centraron en el collar que la chica llevaba, una sencilla cadena de oro blanco de la cual pendía engarzado en el mismo material una esquirla del Bifröst, si mal no lo recordaba era una joya que Thor le había dado a Jane cuando regreso a Midgar para estar con ella.

-Thrud no está lista para sobre llevar una responsabilidad como la que quieren darle es muy joven e inmadura- dijo falto de interés, ignorando la mirada asesina de Sif y la incrédula de los demás tutores.

-¡Inmadura! Por dios Loki es muchacha es más madura que tu y Thor juntos a esa edad-gruño enfadada la guerrera.

-Tal vez pero...Loki tiene razón- interrumpió el padre de todo- ya he cometido el error de querer apresurar las cosas con mi hijo y seguimos pagando las consecuencias, quiero que esa niña haya vivido las experiencias suficientes y mas para ser una gran reina, seguirá con su educación hasta que yo crea que Thrud está lista para sucederme en el trono- con eso dicho la reunión acabo y su sobrina fue llamada ala presencia de todos sus tutores, cuando emitieron el fallo sus ojos mostraron alivio aunque tuvo que esconderlo de inmediato, transformándolo de inmediato en serenidad.

-Prometo mejorar para ser digna de mi pueblo- prometió la princesa con voz solemne.

Cuando hubo terminado todo aquello Loki se hallaba caminando fuera de ese gigantesco palacio cuando escucho su nombre a lo lejos, cerró los ojos con fastidio seguramente se trataría de Sif, se volvió y se topo con los brazos de Thrud al rededor de su cuello.

-Gracias-murmuro en medio de abrazo su sobrina, el solo se limito a corresponderlo.

Después de ese día y por los años venideros había comenzado a darse cuenta de que amaba a esa niña, la amaba como un padre ama a su hija, orgulloso de cualquier cosa que hacía y apoyándola cuando tropezaba, viéndola florecer en todo aspecto...

Como guerrera: cuando a los 17 había derrotado a un escuadrón completo de valquirias y a su propia maestra en un combate limpio.

Como bruja: al lograr controlar las magias elementales y muchas otras cosas que él solo soñaba con lograr.

Como líder: a los 19 había bajado a Jötunheim a firmar un tratado de paz con los gigantes sin ningún contratiempo.

Y lo que más le dolía a Loki como…mujer:

Se encontraban una tarde leyendo en uno de los jardines del Valaskjálf, y él había ido por más pergaminos para continuar con la lección. Cuando regreso se encontró con una escena desconcertante, así que decidió esconderse detrás de un pilar para no intervenir.

Su sobrina estaba aun sentada con el pergamino que hacia un momento leía en su regazo a sus pies un gallardo caballero de cabello azabache y ojos grises hincado tomaba su mano, el muchacho llamado Vigga al que había visto varias veces junto a su sobrina de aquí haya, que si la mujer quería caminar ahí iba él, que si necesitaba entrenar se prestaba como blanco a su puntería, siempre a su lado con ese brillo en los ojos que solo se logra al estar profundamente enamorado. Ese día el muchacho tomaba a su cargo una misión si bien no era peligrosa era larga y él como todo un caballero se había ido a despedir de su dulce damisela.

-Que Odín te bendiga- murmuro la chica. El joven se levanto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con la tristeza viva en sus ojos, mientras su sobrina aun estaba sentada. Loki suspiro ella era tan ingenua como su padre para eso de los sentimientos pero valla si hasta el ciego del reino sabia que la princesa sentía algo fuerte por su caballero. Entonces Thrud se levanto corriendo para alcanzar a Vigga cuando lo logro, le tomo del brazo y lo hizo girar al tenerlo de frente lo beso, apezar de que él le llevaba 20cmse las había arreglado para poder alcanzar sus labios, al parecer la hederá al trono había heredado algo más de su madre que solo belleza e inteligencia.

-No me importa cuando tardes, solo regresa Vigga-le murmuro cuando por falta de oxigeno el beso se había roto…dos semanas después del retorno del guerrero se comprometieron. Eso si la impaciencia de la muchacha era igual a la de su difunto padre.

Y después de todo eso se hallaban ahí a los 24 años de su princesa, la cual ya veía desfilando por el pasillo desde sus aposentos despampanante tomada del brazo de su futuro esposo, luciendo ahora un vestido totalmente a su gusto en tonalidades plateadas y azules, atado en su cinturón descansaba Mjolnir, su cabello trenzado era adornado por algunas gotas de plata, sus ojos zafiro eran enmarcados por sus espesas pestañas, de su cuello pendía el collar de su madre y en su mano izquierda justo en su dedo corazón el anillo de su compromiso, pero el más hermoso adorno que llevaba a consideración de Loki era su sonrisa.

-¿Esta lista su majestad?-pregunto el dios de las mentiras cuando estuvieron a su altura justo enfrente de la puerta por donde Thrud entraría en unos minutos.

-Por supuesto-le respondió. Por un momento Vigga dudo pero después estuvo seguro de lo que necesitaba su enamorada era un momento a solas con el hombre que ella le había confesado amar como un padre.

-Bien, querida necesito entrar la ceremonia no puede comenzar si no está el caballero de la princesa en su lugar-se acerco para darle un beso en los labios, cuando sintió el dedo de su novia sobre los suyos.

-no necesito mas nervios-le dijo apenada, el solo rio y deposito un tierno beso en su frente, después desapareció por la puerta frente a ellos.

Loki observo toda la conmovedora escena incomodo aun no le cavia en la cabeza como era que su sobrina le hubiera elegido, aun que claro considerando el carácter del muchacho seguramente Thor estaría encantado de la vida con su nuero, chasqueo la lengua cuando los dejo solos.

-Aun no te agrada, ¿verdad?-le pregunto su sobrina, mientras se asomaba por la misma rendija que le había servido a él cómo mirador hacia unos momentos.

-No importa mi opinión si le hace feliz princesa-ella torció los labios, su tío estaba empeñado a no dejar a un lado los formalismos.

-Hay mucha gente-comento para cambian el tema.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hará bien su alteza-aseguro el hombre mirándola a los ojos, aunque habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos y se habían tomado aprecio Loki no dejaba de ser frio con ella, lo cual la desconcertaba ya que Vigga siempre la había asegurado que su tío la quería mucho.

-No me refería a eso…estoy segura de que si me caigo estarás tu para levantarme-agrego sonriente-a lo que me refiero es que toda esa gente estuvo aquí el mismo día que mi padre se levanto ante ellos como su nuevo rey-Loki cerró los ojos, los momentos en los que tenía que hablar de su hermano con ella siempre eran incómodos-

-No todos-comento intentando dar por terminado el tema pero su sobrina terca continúo.

-Eso no afecta tío, pero como sea, solo quiero que sepas que es por ti por quien estoy aquí este día, gracias a tus enseñanzas y alas de todos mis demás maestros, gracias a eso, voy a reinar Asgard – el dios de las mentiras sintió un nudo en la garganta, le gustaba escuchar eso.

-Tus padres estarían orgullosos-

-Eso…tal vez sea cierto, pero esperare hasta que mi momento de caminar a Valhalla llegue para que ellos me lo digan-murmuro voz triste. La voz de Odín dando su discurso la lleno de energía una vez más- esa es mi entrada-coloco sus manos en las puertas y antes de caminar entre ellas miro a su tío-gracias-le dijo y entro al gran salón con paso seguro y la cabeza bien en alto.

Así la vio caminar entre la multitud directo hasta el trono donde El padre de todo se encontraba con mirada orgullosa, cuando estuvieron frente a frente ella clavo una rodilla en el suelo y Odín prosiguió a tomarle el juramento cuando termino presento ala nueva reina de Asgard, el dios de las travesuras observo el espectáculo desde la puerta sonriente, cuando su sobrina alzo lo brazos en símbolo de victoria las mangas del vestido se corrieron, Loki abrió los ojos sorprendido en la muñeca del mismo lado de su anillo de compromiso, haciendo juego con el collar de Jane estaba un hermoso brazalete de plata con un zafiro engarzado, regalo de él. Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, apezar de que él era conciente de que su sobrina debería odiarlo y de que el cientos de veces le recordó quien era, que había hecho, ella siempre veía lo mejor de él igual que su padre, entonces un peso se sintió en su hombro cuando quiso averiguar de quien era se topo con su hermano envuelto en un aura dorada, se quedo mudo mientras el dios del trueno le sonreirá.

-Muchas gracias hermano, la cuidaste muy bien-

Loki solo sonrió mientras colocaba su mano sobre la del alma de su hermano, con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras ambos miraban al nuevo reinado iniciar delante de ellos.

* * *

**Que les puedo decir esta idea solo aparecio un dia en mi mente y no me la pude quitar de encima asi que la plasme espero haya quedado bien se aceptan tomatasos y etc, etc. Solo dos aclaraciones el nombre de la chica lo tome de la mitologia nordica, es el nombre de la hija de thor creo significa fuerza o algo asi y el nombre del palacio de Odin al igual lo tome de la mitologia asi que gracias por leer.**

**Bye, bye!**


End file.
